NYC SERÉ TU CAMARERA
by marjhoncullen
Summary: One-Shot: Una noche tan especial como la celebración de fin de año caminando como un hombre solitario… Empieza ha  llover para evitar mojarme entro a una cafetería bastante peculiar donde una simple camarera me cambia la vida


**"New Year Contest" **por Diario Twilight

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi total imaginación.

**Titulo:** NYC – Seré tu camarera

**Penname:** marjhoncullen

**Summary**: One-Shot: Una noche tan especial como la celebración de fin de año caminando como un hombre solitario… Empieza ha llover para evitar mojarme entro a una cafetería bastante peculiar donde una simple camarera me cambia la vida

**Genero:** Tristeza, Drama, Romance

**Pareja:** Alice Brandon y Jasper Hale

**Rating: **

**Palabras:**** Word 2416**

**Nota: **Todos los personajes son humanos

**POV JASPER **

Hoy era 31 Diciembre Festividades para celebrar un nuevo año es algo que se debe compartir en familia, pero estoy aquí en una Ciudad Fría fuera de lo común caminando sin rumbo… Calles solitarias la gente riendo y cantando en sus casas mientras personas solitarias como yo rondamos como perros sin dueños.

Mi nombre es **General Jasper Hale** con tan solo 34 años de vida con prestigioso cargo pero a cambio de nada, no tengo amigos, mi familia me odia… Mi madre murió y no pude ir a su sepelio porque me encontraba en una misión en Libia, mi padre desde ese momento no quiso saber nada de mí… Rosalie mi hermana gemela estaba casada con hijos y solo lo se porque vi la historia escrita en el periódico en la academia militar, tuvo un buen futuro como siempre quiso… y que se pudo imaginar que el hijo varón de los Hale estaría en esta época solo pasando esta temporada que debían estar todas las familias unidas celebrando y no caminando por una calle que no se si tenia fin.

El clima empeoro mi estado de animo ya que empezó a llover y evitando empaparme hasta los huesos, entre a una cafetería que aun estaba de turno, llamada **"The Twilight Story"** un nombre extraño y bastante peculiar que me pareció gracioso, al entrar estaba casi vacía busque la mesa mas alejada y me quite la gabardina para que el frio no se me incrustara en el cuerpo, arre coste mi cabeza a la mesa y cerré mis ojos… sentí unos leves paso acercarse a mi.

Bienvenido a la mejor cafetería **The Twilight Story**, Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, mi nombre es Alice Brandon seré tu camarera, para todo lo que se le ofrezca —escuche una voz cantaría y bastante alegre pero no tenia ánimos de abrir mis ojos

Solo quiero un café muy cargado y caliente… y bastante silencio para pensar, gracias—dije amargamente sin levantar la vista

Estará en unos minutos…-escuche decir y sus pasos los note alejándose

Varios minutos después volví a escuchar esos leves pasos… sirvió el café en absoluto silencio, aunque se podía escuchar leves susurros de un villancico que cantaba _**"We wish you a Merry Christmas…**____**We wish you a Merry Christmas…We wish you a Merry Christmas**__**… **__**And a Happy New Year" **_

Mi madre cantaba mucho esa canción en esta época…-murmure levantando mi cabeza para encontrarme con una chica apariencia, delgada y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso y hermosos ojos verdes

Pues debe ser una mujer muy alegre, ya que a todos los que amamos estas festividades nos alegra mucho compartirlo en familia—dijo canturriando con una enorme sonrisa

Bien por aquellos que tienen esa suerte…-dije bebiendo un poco de café

¿Y su familia?—pregunto y la mire "Algo entrometida" pensé – Por lo visto quieres a su madre porque recuerda aquellos villancicos que canta en esta época, ¿porque no esta con ella?—dijo mirándome con curiosidad

Esta muerta…

Lo siento… no quise ser entrometida… soy un poco tonta, mi hermana siempre me lo dice…

Hey! No te agobies… eres muy dulce por preocuparte por alguien que no conoces

¿Solo tenias en el mundo a tu madre?

No tengo una Hermana y mi padre…

¿Y porque no compartirlo con ellos?—dijo sentándose frente a mi dejando la bandeja aun lado de la mesa

¿No debes trabajar o atender a los otros clientes?—dije

Puede que no te dieras cuenta que eres el único cliente, mi cuñado es el dueño del sitio y acaba de irse a buscar a mi hermana para encontrarnos en casa—dijo ella sonriendo

Lo siento y yo te estoy entreteniendo—dije levantándome y tomando mi abrigo

Oye, no te preocupes toma tu café tranquilo y habla… se nota que necesitas alguien con quien desahogarte—dijo

No soy muy conversador, mi profesión es bastante misteriosa… y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre

Te dije el mío, deberías de empezar diciéndome tu nombre… vamos hablar con gente desconocida también es buna terapia

Jasper Hale…

Lindo nombre Jasper… diminutivo Jazz

Así es como me decía Rosalie

¿Tu mamá?

Mi hermana Gemela

Eres bastante misterioso, ¿Acaso eres alguna especie de asesino a suelto, o James Bond?

Soy General de la milicia…

¿Qué edad Tienes?—pregunto asombrada

34años y ¿Tú?

Guau! A tu edad con un cargo muy importante yo solo tengo 25años y tengo solo mi carrera de diseñador grafico y a veces ayudo a mi hermana con esta cafetería… ¿A quien tuviste que matar para llegar allí?—dijo ella con curiosidad, que me causo mucha gracia tanto que no aguante la carcajada

Eres bastante directa

Es una de mis miles cualidades…

¿Además de Directa y Curiosa… que mas cualidades?—pregunte ahora yo con curiosidad

Alegre, saludable, optimista, creativa, algo alocada, amigable, sincera, honesta… pero pareciera que estuviera haciendo una propaganda de venta de un producto…

Y muy vistosa… Es bueno conocerte Alice, me has alegrado un poco el espíritu

¿Y tu Jasper, como te describes?

Callado, muy reservado… solitario

¿Por qué no vas ha ver a tu padre y Hermana?

Porque ellos me odian…

Odiarte porque… Se nota que estas sufriendo por no estar con ellos

Mi padre no me persona que no pudiera estar cuando mi madre enfermo y menos cuando murió…me encontraba en una misión secreta y al volver me encontré la noticia… Mi hermana fue enviada a un internado alejándola de mi, supe que esta casada y tengo sobrinos pero no me atreví a buscarla

Hoy es un día importante porque no ir a verla…

Estuve vagando por la calle pensando, y aun siendo una persona con alto rango y condecorado por valor, tengo miedo que me de una patada por el trasero…

Lo que necesitas alguien que te apoye moralmente, si quieres puedo acompañarte…-se ofreció sonriendo

¿Y tu familia?

Todos los años lo paso con ellos, puede que este año te acompañe para darte apoyo moral…

No creo que sea prudente ir, menos un día como hoy

Vamos anímate, este día seria como un milagro de navidad… déjame a buscar mi bolso y nos vamos

Dijo levantándose y corriendo hasta detrás del mostrador, "Era en verdad una chica alocada ir a un sitio con un desconocido" pensaba… analizando lo que acaba de surgir… note que las luces de la cocina se apagaron, y ella salió ahora sin el uniforme de camarera sino unos jeans desgatados una blusa violeta su abrigo y bolso… sonrió y me levante tomando nuevamente el mío.

¿Qué tan lejos esta la casa de tu Padre?

A las afuera de la ciudad…

¿Tienes auto?

No llegue andando aquí

Bueno entonces iremos en el mío—dijo tomando mi brazo y saliendo del establecimiento… cerro la puerta con llave y caminamos al estacionamiento – ¿Quieres manejar tu?-pregunto volteando a verme su rostro era verdaderamente inocente, dulce y confiado

Conozco el camino de memoria… Seria mejor, que explicarte el camino

Entonces Toma—dijo entregándome las llaves y subiendo ha puesto del copiloto…

Salimos del estacionamiento fácilmente, las calles aun solitarias uno que otro caminante sin rumbo… Encendió la radio colocando una emisora donde solo música Navideña adueñada del momento, con su voz cantarina tarareaba la música mientras que seguíamos el camino y sonreía por sus locuras… Como una chica tan alegre como Alice deseaba ayudarme a mí, un hombre condecorado por las fuerzas especiales de los Estados Unidos y trabajado en misiones suicidas, ayudarme a enfrentar mi mayor temor "El rechazo de mi Familia"

El recorrido fue algo largo pero rápido, mi pequeña acompañante llamo a su familia para decirle que lo pasaría ayudando a un amigo, me alegro tenerla junto a mi… Cuando estacione fue en la casa grande donde viví mi infancia, apague el motor del auto… Alice tomo mi mano y sonriendo, luego bajo del auto esperando que la imitara… Tome un poco de valor y baje.

Bueno te toca mover tu trasero hasta la puerta tocar Jasper—comento Alice sonriendo

Si… lo se, solo que es difícil

Es muy fácil… ven vamos—dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome hasta la entrada –solo toca y solicitas hablar con tu hermana

Alice mejor será venir en otro momento—dije dando un paso atrás

No… ya estamos aquí—dijo ella jalándome y tocando el timbre… escuchamos unos paso acercándose y se abrió la puerta era un niño rubio de ojos verdes intensos

Buenas Noches… ¿A quien buscan?—pregunto el niño que debía tener unos 7 o 8 años

Hola Pequeño podríamos hablar con Rosalie Hale por favor—dijo Alice sonriendo

¿Quién quiere hablar con mi mamá?—pregunto curioso _"Mi sobrino"_ pensé observándolo mejor, era idéntico a mi a su edad

Dile que un viajo amigo quieres conversar con ella—dije al fin

Disculpe señor pero debo anunciarlo con mi mamá por nombre y apellido—dijo muy seguro de si mismo para su edad

Es idéntico a ti…-susurro Alice

Jackson que tanto tardas en la puerta—escuchamos una voz grave, cuando notamos un hombre corpulento detrás del niño –Buenas Noches… ¿Alice?—dijo al vernos

Hola Sr. Cullen como esta… gusto verlo, Podemos hablar con Rosalie—dijo Alice sonriendo

Con mi esposa… Jack ve ha buscar a tu mamá y dile a tu abuelito que la cena esta servida—dijo el Hombre el niño solo asintió y se encamino hasta la escalera mientras nos dejaba pasar. — ¿Qué desean hablar con mi esposa?—pregunto nuevamente

Es algo complicado de explicar Sr. Cullen

Alice nos conocemos desde el jardín de niño así que sabes que odio que me digan así… dime Emmett—dijo el hombre sonriendo

Ok Emmett… el asunto con tu esposa es complicado…

¿Qué haces tu aquí?—escuche la voz que me atormentaba en mis sueño y voltee para encontrarme con mi padre

Padre…

Dejaste de ser mi hijo hace años… No debiste venir atormentar nuestras vidas—dijo con rabia

¿Jasper?—dijo una voz femenina desde las escaleras… y note a una hermosa rubia bajar con una bebé en brazos, sus pasos eran seguros pero lento, asombrada por verme... algo temerosa

Rose—dije… ella entrego la bebé a Emmett su esposo y se acerco a mi

Jazz—termino por decir lanzándose en mis brazos… mi hermana, mi sangre, mi amiga, confidente, gemela… sentí como mi mundo tomaba un camino mejor

Este recibimiento debería ser menos dramático—dijo mi padre con algo de rabia se notaba en su voz

Déjate de ser el orgulloso Padre, tu bien sabes las veces que pediste a Dios que te regresara tu hijo… Además es una ocasión muy importante para compartir en familia, y me encanta tenerte de vuelta hermanito—dijo Rose separándose de mi

Hola Mi nombre es Alice Brandon, vine acompañar a Jasper… pero como todo esta medio resuelto y salgo sobrando me iré—dijo Alice, por un momento me olvide de ella pero gracias a esta impere activa chica estoy con mi familia.

Alice no te vayas…-dije tomando su mano

Hola soy Rosalie Cullen, pero dime Rose… ¿Eres la novia de mi hermano?

No… solo conocidos—dijo ella sonrojada se veía hermosa "Novia" pensando

Bueno de todas formas me encantaría que nos acompañaras también en la cena, Mi padre es algo gruñón pero es adorable… Emmett mi esposo es algo chistoso… y mis hijos Jackson y Emily—susurro Rose jalando consigo a mi alocada amiga como si fueran grandes conocidas y saliendo de la sala con Jackson pisándole los talones

Bueno Cuñado bienvenido a casa—dijo Emmett sonriendo -¿Quieres conocer formalmente a tus sobrinos?—dijo

Claro…

Podríamos hablar primero—dijo mi padre mirándonos

Los esperamos en el comedor—dijo Emmett saliendo de la sala dejándonos a solas

Por un momento toda la sala estaba en absoluto silencio… solo se escuchaba el reloj y su peculiar sonido, mi padre se sentó en un sillón y respiro profundamente antes de hablar

Es bueno saber que no estas muerto

¿Cómo has estado?

Yo aquí… con la muerte pisándome los talones pero peculiarmente en este momento me siento bien

Que bueno saberlo

¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en todos estos años… porque volver en estas fechas?

Una peculiar amiga me dijo que es la mejor fecha para compartir con la familia… y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, si me lo permiten

Es bueno tener en casa… Hijo—dijo mi padre sonriendo

Como en una noche tu vida puede cambiar tu vida solo por entrar en una cafetería, una chica dándome apoyo para afrontar mis problemas… y aquí estoy junto a mi hermana gemela y su familia mis sobrinos hermosos, note la forma como Jackson es educado y muy protector con su pequeña hermana, Emily de tan solo un año de edad sonriente y alegre… Emmett era por así decirlo otro hermano… Mi padre nuevamente sonriendo y dando gracias de volver a tener a la familia junta… y sin quitarle meritos Alice esa luz que me ayudo ha retomar mi vida

Analizando la mesa del comedor, junto a todos mis seres queridos pude darme cuenta que todo ser viviente necesita una familia, amigos, y personas que le den luz… Alice me sonrió dijo, todos listo para

Es bueno estar de nuevo en casa—dijo sonriéndome

Gracias…

¿Por qué?—pregunto ella

Por darle luz a mi vida…

Es tu familia, todos te extrañaban… no tienes que agradecerme por darte apoyo moral

Aunque solo hoy te conocí, y se que falta minutos para acabar este año… quiero decir que te has convertido en una persona importante para mi, y espero que esto sea el principio del camino entre los dos

¿Cómo amigos? …

Como amigos por ahora… espero tener la oportunidad de algo mas—dije tomando su mano

Feliz Año!—gritaron todos nuestros acompañantes

Feliz año Alice—dije dándole un casto Beso

Feliz año Jazz—dijo ella sonrojada

Este no es el final… este es el principio de algo mas


End file.
